moonlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth Turner
Beth Turner is the star reporter for Buzzwire, an online news network. After encountering Mick at a crime scene and later a murder victim's apartment, they begin exchanging information on cases. Beth originally "met" Mick St John in 1985. Prior to meeting him at the murder scene of the first victim of "The Vampire Killer" (No Such Thing As Vampires''), they had met when she was still a child. Beth Turner was abducted at age four and her mother hired Mick to find her. The kidnapper, Coraline (Mick St John's ex-wife), took her in an attempt to make Mick come back to her. Coraline believed that if she provided Mick with a vampire child he would never leave her. After saving Beth from Coraline, Mick continued watching out for Beth over the years from afar until finally meeting her again as an adult. They run into each other outside PACIFIC DESIGN CENTER where a young woman, Kelly Foster, a Southland College student has been found exsanguinated in a fountain. Mick assists Beth as they investigate Professor Christian Ellis, a "vampyre", suspected of killing his student conquests. After Mick saves Beth from the dead girl's killer, she begins to remember her kidnapping. As her memory returns she starts to suspect that he had been the one who saved her from Coraline as a child. In episode 2 Beth finds out that Mick is a vampire after being severely injured from a run-in with a criminal, Lee Jay Spaulding, he put away some 20 years ago (''Out Of The Past). ''The revelation does not drive Beth away as Mick assumed it would. She doesn't view him as a "monster" and so they begin working more closely together when their cases overlap. Throughout the series it is obvious that Beth and Mick develop feelings for each other. During earlier episodes this in more one-sided. Mick in love with Beth, but she has a boyfriend/fiancé, Josh, whom she lives with. Mick, himself, has seriouscommitment issues due to his last wife Coraline. When Josh begins to prosecute a dangerous case (''Love Lasts Forever) he asks Mick to protect Beth because the defendant has threatened the families and loved ones who are prosecuting him. Unfortunately for Josh, the drug king-pin goes after him and he is kidnapped and killed. Beth is upset with Mick because he did not turn Josh and let him die. They make up their differences during various other cases until Mick investigates a fire that is very similar to the one Coraline died in. The main suspect is a photographer named Morgan who's a dead ringer for Coraline. Mick finds the real culprit and Morgan is cleared. Morgan and Mick continue to get closer which makes Beth jealous and suspicious. It later turns out Beth's suspicions were well founded. Morgan is actually Coraline. Coraline has found a way to pass as human with a compound her vampire family invented during the Reign of Terror. Eventually Coraline gives Mick the cure which causes him to turn human. While on the beach Beth tells Mick that she wouldn't have been able to marry Josh because there is someone else in her life (she supposedly loves more) and has been for a while. Shortly after this revalation, Beth is investigating the murder of her boss at Buzzwire, Maureen "Mo" Williams. When she is abducted by the killer, Mick is forced to become a vampire again in order to save her. This time, with Josef Konstantin as his Step-Sire, Mick is much more content and satisfied as a vampire and is ready to start a relationship with Beth. Things look positive until they have to investigate the murder of a mortal in a human/vampire relationship gone bad (Sonata). When the case is resolved Beth tells Mick that he has been right all along; Humans and Vampires don't belong together. He can't join her world and she isn't ready to join his, and so they should part ways. Mick leaves and then comes back. He tells her that it's him that's been wrong all along and that it isn't about being a human or a vampire it's about how they feel about one another right now. Finally Mick confesses that he loves her and they kiss while the door shuts. They supposedly have sex. Trivia * Beth's blood type is AO negative, which is the same blood type as Coraline.Episode 11 Love Lasts Forever. References Category:Humans